


Decisions

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M, Reflection, crisis on umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Theron Shan makes a difficult decision (features Vilrthis, male Sith Warrior).





	Decisions

Theron was looking at the decrypted datapad, reading its contents over again and over again. He was slowly chewing his bottom lip, his mind in a deep thought.

The Order had contacted him again, but this time they wanted more than some meaningless snippets of information about the Alliance. _/Make sure that the peace between the Republic and the Empire doesn’t last/_ was not a hard mission to accomplish. Both sides were practically already at each other’s throats, trying to be the first to fill out the power vacuum Vilrthis had left behind.

Theron smiled at the thought of him, feeling quilt immediately raise its head afterwards. The Sith had endured so much, succumbing deep into the dark side and only barely clawing his way out of there. Vilrthis had changed after that, and Theron still didn’t know how he could make his love feel better.

Ruining every possibility of peace between the Republic and the Empire was a good place to start, Theron thought dryly, his eyes focusing on the datapad again. He felt conflicted, one part of him feeling that it was best for everyone if he proceeded forward alone. That way, if something happened, he would be the only one to face the consequences.

Theron’s chest tightened uncomfortably.

Theron had tried to tell Vilrthis about this earlier, when the messages first started appearing. However, he had made the decision of not doing so, when faced with the exhausted Sith. Theron had reasoned that Vilrthis had had enough on his plate without him adding anything extra to it. Besides, he worked best alone.

Now, it seemed that he was faced with a similar kind of decision. If he went through this alone, it would be most convincing. The Order would hopefully accept him into their ranks, and he could finally find out what they were truly after, instead of trying to piece together rumors from here and there. But, doing this meant that he would have to lie to everyone. He would have to come to accept that Vilrthis might not understand why he’s doing this, and loose him forever.

Theron winced. He looked at the datapad, its words blurring in his mind. He sat on his bed until he had made his decision.

*_

_“Commander. Lana. I need to talk to you!”_

Theron had explained everything to them, starting from the very beginning. He had not been interrupted once, even though Lana had started to look increasingly angry.

“And, that’s that,” Theron finished, licking his dry lips. He glanced nervously at Vilrthis whose expression had not changed one bit. Lana on the other hand… “You didn’t think to tell us about this earlier?” she started, and Theron could feel heavy tightness squeezing his throat.

“Like I said, I didn’t want to bother you if this Order turned out to be nothing of importance,” Theron answered, standing his ground. “We could have found out that together!” Lana snapped, taking a step forward. Her knuckles turned white while she gripped the datapad Theron had given her of his research about the Order. “Well, now you know,” Theron said, his mouth turning into a thin line.

“What’s your assessment of this, Lana?” Vilrthis suddenly asked, making Lana’s anger slightly falter. She cleared her throat and looked the datapad again. “I need to double check everything but if the Order has truly been the one behind the scenes pulling the strings, they are a dangerous foe,” Lana admitted but didn’t stop glowering Theron with her yellow eyes.

Vilrthis nodded, shifting his look to Theron.

# **1.I forgive you.**

#2.You should have told me about this earlier.

#3.This better be the last time you hide something from me. [Force choke]

“You did the right decision by coming to us with this,” Vilrthis said. His voice was solemn but there was a small smile on the Sith’s face, when he came to Theron and kissed him. Theron answered to it, feeling light-headed from all the stress that was leaving from his body. He wrapped his hands around the Sith, letting himself succumb to the feeling of him.

The kiss ended when Theron could feel a rather forceful poke against his chest. “Even if I have forgiven you, it doesn’t mean that you can take it easy,” Vilrthis said, and for the first time in months, Theron could see genuine amusement on his lover’s face.

*_

_“No!” Lana yells. Blaster fires and her body falls temporary stunned to the ground._

_“It’s over for you, Commander,” Theron says darkly, firing another shot. It hits its mark, breaking the window behind Vilrthis. “In a few minutes, this train will collide with that mountain range–”_

**_“_** We have reached a decision. Theron Shan, welcome to the Order,”the masked figure said. Theron nodded at it, and turned the transmission off, preparing for lightspeed. He smiled relieved. Their intensive research and planning had born fruit, and now it was up to him to start the next phase of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
